The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine having a bobbin type electromagnet and an electromagnetic apparatus and, in particularly to, in an electric motor and a generator and an electromagnetic apparatus using singly a magnet and an electromagnet and using the magnet and the electromagnet together with and in the electric motor and the generator and the electromagnetic apparatus a magnetic pole structure and the winding structure and a combination of a magnetic pole and a winding structure wherein an output improvement and an efficiency improvement and a productivity of a magnetic pole iron core and an electric assembly working etc. can be improved remarkably.
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine using a magnet and an electromagnetic machine and apparatus and in particularly to an electric motor having a rotor in which a magnet is used singly and a magnet is used together with an electromagnet and a generator and an electromagnetic machine and apparatus where to reduce a starting torque and a cogging a skew structure is provided to a slot formed between a stator and an iron core being arranged oppositely and relates to a magnetic pole structure durable fully for a centrifugal force during a high speed rotation.
In a stator of a generator and an electric motor and a winding type rotor according to the prior art, a winding is assembled and manufactured to a slot which is provided on a laminated electromagnetic steel plate and is provided to use a winding insertion. A winding end portion connection after the winding assembly and a formation and a fixing of an end coil are very complicated workings and these workings are high in cost and a working process is long. Further, it invites a lowering of a reliability of an insulation destroy etc. in use due to an injury at the working process, and a twining and an interference between a narrow slot and the winding, and a lowering of a slot occupation rate (normally 50%) for making good a workability of an assembling working.
Further, it invites a cost increase due to an extension of the end coil, and an efficiency lowering and an output lowering etc. due to a resistance loss increase of an end coil portion and an increase of a leakage magnetic flux. Further, it is difficult to carry out a machinery performance of the electric assembly working and in a case where the machinery performance is carried out it requires much cost for an equipment cost. Further, in a case of the electric machine having the low voltage and a middle and large capacity, the diameter of the winding becomes large and the working performance becomes bad further and the widely high cost occurs.
To reduce the starting torque of the electric motor and the generator, a laminated layer iron core of the stator and the rotor is shifted off with the straight shape or the zigzag shape to the circumferential direction and the skew formation is carried out. In this case, the cross-sectional area of the slot becomes small and the working performance etc. of the die-casting working of the winding and the rotor becomes bad further. Further, in a case of the high voltage electric machine etc., the insulation between the windings and the phases is difficult, when the insulation is carried out in the prior art iron core winding, to cope with this it is necessary to make large the laminated layer iron core and make large the slot area, accordingly the wide increase in the cost is invited.
Further, according to the prior art iron core winding structure, the electric machine used in the high temperature environment has a limitation 200 C by summing up the surrounding temperature and the temperature raise value of the coil and when it tends to raise the above stated limitation temperature it is necessary to use the ceramics material etc. having the heat resistance to the insulation structure, the structure body and the bearing member. Further, to realize this since the slot area is increased remarkably, it is impossible to carry out at the cost aspect and the technical aspect.
In a rotor of a generator and an electric motor according to the conventional technique, in generally a cylindrical shape magnet is used and to this during a magnetization time at a boundary between magnetic poles a space having a skew structure is provided. In this case, it requires an enormous cost to a magnetization equipment and it is not suited to a middle and a small mass production. Further, in the cylindrical shape magnet, since there is a limitation about a magnetic field formation, it is not suited to a high output and a high efficiency. Further, a division iron core is not used up to now and it is not taken a consideration about a centrifugal force accompanying with the division structure.
The objects of the present invention are to solve the above stated problems in a rotary electric machine, which are (1) a simplification of a winding structure according to an iron core structure, an iron core material and an iron core structure, (2) a simplification of a starting improvement, (3) a realization of a complex function electric machine, (4) a realization of a high heat resistance electric machine, etc., (5) a realization of a starting improvement and a cogging reduction by forming a skew structure formation, (6) a productivity improvement, and (7) a centrifugal force countermeasure during a high rotation necessary for a division iron core, etc.
As to (1) the simplification of the winding structure according to the iron core structure, the iron core material and the iron core structure, to make simple the winding structure of the stator and the rotor of the alternating current electric machine, for example, the winding is performed enable to form a magnetic field formation of a magnetic pole with a bobbin structure etc., and an iron core is formed structurally to have an eddy current in an alternating current magnetic field and to is taken into the consideration about a working performance, and further a material of the iron core is prepared by forming and constituting with a sintering material of an iron and a laminated layer iron core of an electromagnetic steel plate.
Accordingly, a winding performance becomes simply and the stator and the rotor having a high reliability, a low cost and a high mass-production performance can be provided. Further, to realize the stator and the rotor for a multi-phase alternating current electric machine, a magnetic pole structure having a projection portion is employed to form a space structure and an overlap structure between the magnetic pole portion and the another phase magnetic pole.
Accordingly, an electromagnetic combination between each phases is strengthened and at the same time by carrying out the systematic separation, the systematic dispersion, and the systematic arrangement of the each phases magnetic pole, for example, the effective formation of the rotation magnetic field can be formed. Further, to strengthen further the electromagnetic combination between each phases, between other phases mutually by carrying out the winding of the other phase, accordingly the magnetic filed formation of the rotation magnetic field can be carried out smoothly and then the electric machine having the high efficiency and the small vibration noise can be realized.
As to (2) the simplification of the starting improvement, using the bobbin structure electromagnet stated in the above item (1), each magnetic pole and each phase magnetic pole is shifted off with the linear shape or the zigzag shape to the circumferential direction, accordingly to the stator, the rotor, and the both of the stator and the rotor it is possible to provide the skew structure.
As to (3) the realization of the complex function electric machine, using the bobbin structure electromagnet stated on the above item (1), by forming plural the stator and the rotor of the electric motor and the generator toward the axial direction, it is possible to constitute the complex function electric machine in a single electric machine. By using singly, by forming complexly, and by combining the constitution electric machine, the electric power generation electric motor can be provided, and the change-over of the economic operation according to the change in capacity and the load can be carried out smoothly.
For example, to the wind force electric power generation in which the power force fluctuation is carried out many times plural generators are installed and in response to the strength of the wind force, by selecting a number of the operation generators the stability of the generation voltage can be carried out and further in a case of the lock condition during the strong wind force time all generators are made short the economic operation can be carried out.
As to (4) the realization of the high heat resistance electric machine, using the bobbin structure electromagnet, this electromagnet is applied to the stator and the rotor of the electric motor and the generator as the insulation material the material having the high heat resistance performance such as the ceramics is used and the heat resistance material is used to the casing, the combustible lubricating agent such as the oil and the grease in a magnetic bearing and an air bearing as a bearing is not used and the essential components are constituted, the high heat resistance electric machine can be realized.
A winding frame of the winding is formed with the bobbin structure having the simple structure and the ceramics material is used and to a take-out port of an inner and an outer portions as the insulation an insulator made of the ceramics is used, and the electric machine enable for the high temperature environment can be realized.
Incidentally, in the electric machine used in the present time, the highest temperature is about 200 C. but by selecting suitably the electric machine having the material of 400-500 C and in this case the iron and the iron casting can be employed not using the electromagnetic steel plate etc. in which the eddy current such as the iron core is taken into the consideration. As to the insulation of the winding, the superior high heat resistance material such as a glass coating and a glass fiber tube etc. can be used, and further in a case of the high temperature above 500 C., it requires that it is necessary to use an aluminum fiber tube etc. In a copper wire, when it becomes the high temperature it is necessary to change a conductor of a carbon fiber.
As to (5) the realization about the starting improvement and the cogging reduction, to a commonly used skew shape groove of a laminated layer iron core the radiation arrangement and rectangular shape magnet can not insert without a space because that in a laminated layer of the same shape iron plate since it forms a twist shape groove. Further, the manufacturing of the magnet which is well-suited to the twist shape groove becomes very high cost and it is not economically. Herein, it is devised to the iron core shape and it can be inserted with even the rectangular shape magnet without the space, to aim a holding of the iron core and an isolation from a shaft the skew shape groove is formed along to sides of a multi-angular shape non-magnetic body.
In this case, when a skew width W is varied, (a) in a case of the same multi-angular shape non-magnetic body, when a length of one side of the non-magnetic body is expressed by L, it changes within a range of 0xe2x89xa6Wxe2x89xa61/2xc3x97L, (b) by varying the length L of the side of the multi-angular shape non-magnetic body, it is varied according to W=1/2xc3x97L, (c) in the cases (a) and (b), when the skew width W is insufficient, the iron core is divided in an axial direction, with the limitation (1/2xc3x97L) of the skew width W according to the side length L of the multi-angular shape non-magnetic body the division iron of the division iron core it is possible to form the skew width W=1/2xc3x97kxc3x97L of a multiple of a maximum division number k.
Further, to a straight iron core (no skew) divided into n-division in the axial direction, after n-divided magnet is inserted to the shaft, according to a skew angle n pieces iron core are rotation arranged adjacent iron core each other and a zigzag shape groove is formed at first and to an outside portion (in a case of an outer rotary type rotor, in an inner portion), a cylindrical iron core which has performed the straight skew shape groove is arranged and the skew effect is formed and realized.
When the cylindrical shape iron core is used, and when according to the zigzag shape groove to improve the magnetic characteristic and to minutely adjust the skew width and it is necessary to make thick a thickness of the iron core, in the manufacturing aspect it is carried out using plural iron cores. In this case, to raise the productivity in place of the magnet iron core or an outer periphery arrangement and cylindrical shape iron core, the laminated layer iron core can be used.
Further, when the rotor iron core is formed with an integral laminated iron core, in a case of insertion of the magnet, to not occur a space between the magnet and the iron core the magnet is divided into a number for enable insert to the skew shape groove, the productivity can be improved remarkably. Further, according to the combination of the magnets having different strength in the characteristics of the electric machine, an alternation and an improvement of the characteristic can be carried out easily.
As to (6) the improvement of the productivity, an iron core formation according to the iron block is not suited to the middle and small mass production. In ideal, it is desirable to manufacture integrally a stator core and a rotor core. Herein, to intend to use some laminated layer iron cores with parts or in wholly, it is devised the structure and realized by providing the skew structure formation use equal pitch pole to the magnetic iron core.
As to (7) the centrifugal force countermeasure during the high rotation time necessary for the division iron core, the apparatus has a pin hole having the enough strength and a concentrically ring shape groove and a cut-off portion to the division iron core etc., and to a side plate or the iron core is divided into with n-picas in the axial direction and according to the penetration of an isolation plate provided between the iron cores or an integral pin or a ring etc. the division iron cores are engaged with a hole provided on the iron core and a ring shape groove and a cut-off portion. Accordingly, the structure enable for the enough durable strength can be realized. Further, according to the demands, the side plate and the isolation plate is formed with the non-magnetic material to prevent a leakage of the magnetic field.